Wiki Guide
Some people find wikis to be terribly confusing to edit. It may have to do with there being more than one codebase out there. Wikia has it's own quirks, but we've tried to get around them with heavy use of instruction-laden templates on our site. If you have any trouble with any of this, please let someone on Staff know and they can assist. 'Instructions' Instructions are included in all the templated pages. You need to click Edit, then near the upper right of the edit box, click the Source tab, to read them. The visual tab is kind of a pain. If you want to get rid of it, you can create a wikia account and disable it in the editing tab of your User Preferences. 'Uploading Images' To upload an image file to the wiki, go to the "Customize" link on your toolbar at the bottom of the page. Click on the "popular tools" link on the right side of the popup box. Click "Upload Photo". Click "Save". This will add an Upload Photo link to your toolbar at the bottom. 'Character Pages' When a character is approved, Staff will make them a character page or direct them to the existing page. The URL will be @mailed to the character on the MUX. The page will have their template preloaded which includes instructions on how to fill it in. If you have questions about these, please let staff know, so we can make the directions more explicit. 'Character Images' The template on the character page is designed for two specifically sized images (300 pixels wide, by 450 pixels high). Larger or smaller images will throw this off. If you cannot resize images, just put in a +request with the URL where you found them, and someone will resize and upload them for you. Maleficent also has some image software links in her profile page. Your gallery can be any sized images (within reason please) as it will thumbnail them neatly for you. NOTE: Please do not use someone's non-comic artist artwork for your character without their OK. This mostly applies to OCs. If you find art by an artist that you love, please have them email admin@heromux.com their permission for use, and the URL of their gallery, and we will credit and link to them for the art. 'Team Pages' Once you've formed a team on the game (+request with your team concept and plans and Staff will form the team for you as is appropriate), you can set up a team page on the wiki. There is code in place to do this at The Teams Page. Put in the Team Name and click. it will preload templates and instructions for you. Staff can help you with this as needed. Team dossier images are 75 x 75 pixels. 'Logs' Add a Log is the place to make a page for a log. The title format is YYYY-MM-DD TITLE. Event logs are for events that show in +events and have someone emitting. RP logs are all other logs that are not offered up in +events. If someone did emits in your RP log, you can add (Emitter) beside their name in the Who: section. Please use the WHO section to link to player pages for the participants. You need to put their character's wiki page name in brackets like Phoenix to link it. This makes the log show up automatically on their character page. If they used another name in the log you can still show that, but link it like so: Jean Grey. Please put commas between the participants. 'News Articles' If you post an IC news article on bboards 8, 9, or 10, please also post it to the In-character news section of the wiki at Add An Article. Put the title in the box in the format YYYY-MM-DD TITLE (PAPER NAME) so 2012-06-30 Spider-Man Sucks! (Daily Bugle). It will preload templates with instructions for you. Category:Information